


Тайные желания Дерека Моргана

by MeyMey



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Тайные желания Дерека Моргана

Когда после отбитого мяча Рид кидается Дереку на шею, Морган сначала вцепляется в него руками так, что чуть ли не оставляет синяки на его спине и только потом понимает, какое счастье ему привалило. Дерек тискает и обнимает радостного Спенсера и запоминает, как он пахнет и какой он лёгкий. Когда Дерек разжимает объятия, Рид красный аж до ключиц и не смотрит ему в глаза. 

Рида опять мучают кошмары. Морган думает, что Рид слишком нежный для этого мира. Как тепличный цветок, решивший прорасти у дороги. Стоит в его жизни случиться чему-то плохому, как кошмары возвращаются чёрными бумерангами.  
Рид просит посидеть с ним, потому что он хочет поспать хотя бы час и присутствие в комнате другого человека, лучше, конечно, Моргана, может помочь ему в этом деле.  
Морган, конечно, соглашается. Очень сложно не согласиться, когда смотришь другу в глаза и видишь туман недосыпа. Очень сложно не согласиться, когда друг просит посидеть с ним и, возможно, подержать за руку, когда ты так безумно любишь его, что за возможность не скрываясь прикоснуться к нему готов продать почку.  
Морган держит Рида за руку и как можно невозмутимее гладит его кисть большим пальцем. Рид во сне ровно дышит и выглядит ещё более невинным, чем обычно. Моргану становится стыдно за свои желания и он даже чувствует себя немного педофилом. Но руки так и не отпускает.  
И когда Рид просыпается через четыре часа, то он обнаруживает свою руку зажатой в руке уснувшего Моргана. 

Рид просит Моргана поужинать с ним, потому что последнее время ему неуютно обедать и ужинать одному. Дерек соглашается, потому что, ну да, опять же, за ужин, за возможность побыть наедине он готов продать и вторую почку.  
Целый вечер Дерек старательно заботится о Риде. Подаёт соль и перец, подливает чай и даже убирает свалившуюся на глаза прядь волос. Рид благодарит и улыбается, и Дереку, да, снова стыдно. 

Когда Рид вновь зовёт его на ужин, Дерек сразу чувствует, что что-то не так. Но он улыбается и протягивает коробочки с китайской лапшой, старательно глуша своё "паучье чутьё". Рид молчит больше обычного, но когда Морган пытается заговорить, резко обрывает его на полуслове. Морган смотрит на свою руку, в которой всё ещё зажата вилка и на которой лежит рука с длинными костлявыми пальцами, и слова сами застревают в горле. Когда он сам незаметно касается Рида, то ему как-то удаётся перебороть это чувство восхищённого онемения, но сейчас он был не готов.  
Рид вздыхает, словно перед прыжком, и ведёт пальцами вверх по руке застывшего Моргана. С плеча он переходит сразу на щёку и, когда Морган отрывает взгляд от руки и, наконец, смотрит ему глаза, улыбается.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь мои наблюдательские способности.


End file.
